Sway with Ease
by Timmy22222001
Summary: A surprisingly, highly anticipated sequel from the my original pairing of Danny and Ember in the fic titled, “A Kick in the Head”  Please enjoy and hope you leave a comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** Note I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Danny Phantom created by Nickelodeon or Butch Hartman. This fanfic is only meant for entertainment and nothing else.

**Author's Notes**: Well here it is everybody, the long awaited sequel (sorry about that) from the first Danny and Ember fic that I ever posted here. And of course, I believe I need to thank the generous comments and requests from all the people that read my original fic and enjoyed it (thanks again everyone). I know this is sequel here is kind of long, especially since it's only the first chapter (lol), but I hope that you all enjoy it regardless. Another note I should add is that if you haven't yet read the first part of the story entitled, "A Kick in the Head," I suggest you do. It's just so that everyone who decides to read my fic here will have a good understanding of what's going on.

**Author's Responses:**

Alchemy Blue – thank you very much for the first comment, I couldn't have asked for a nicer response

Sparky the Wonder Weasel – Glad to see you enjoyed the pairing.

Kitsune6 – very generous words, much appreciated

thsunami – happy to see that you enjoyed my fic, and yes I too felt the awkwardness with Maddie's decision for Ember to stay

L'ange-Sans-Ailes – also looking forward to more of your comments, thanks again

Iced Perfection – Indeed, I try to make all my works into one-shots (not all, but I try), and thanks for the comment

Mr. Mxyzptlk – Ah yes, was hoping to get some feedback from the channel flipping scene, and don't worry, it'll makes it way into this one too (lol)

JPElles – well I can understand how everyone like the regular Danny and Sam pairing, but personally I still would like it more if Danny and Ember had been paired. And thank you for the thoughtful response.

MikariStar – here, here, and I'm happy to see you enjoyed my work

Firefly4000 – thanks for the hug, and I hope you like this one as well

perfectangel9000 – well, here's your second helping

1Wahed – more than happy to have enjoyed your comment, thank you much

XAirAngelX – hope you enjoy the sequel just as much

**Note: **The markings of, "(" and, ")" represent any characters actions, just you know.

So without further dew, I present you all with….

**Sway With Ease**

**Chapter 1**

**By Timmy22222001**

For somebody that can endure ferocious enemies, countless battles, and many life-threatening situations, its amazing to see how easily defeated that person can be when everything sacred to them feels lost. This was in fact the fate for Danny Fenton when he was left by his friends and crushed from the loss of the girl that once loved him.

But yet, what Danny had felt lost to him from long ago was in fact returned, and for once more in his life everything seemed to be good in the world. Ember had also experienced this impression, possibly even more than that of Danny. Throughout her entire existence as a ghost, Ember felt that there was a piece of something missing in her life. And no matter how many people would scream her name, or how much power she had, Ember would always feel a deep loneliness and an empty space inside her. Yet when Ember McLane actually met her nemesis, Danny Phantom for the first time, she finally realized that all she really ever wanted was just to be with him.

An entire month had passed since Ember's concert in Hollwood, and since then both of the two lovebirds couldn't be happier with the results. But even though something truly great had come from what were once two mortal enemies, there was in fact someone else that would have been against it from the start.

**Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone,**

Somewhere off into one of the far corners of the ghost zone was a small floating restaurant called The Delightful Meats. Run by of course The Lunch Lady, this small establishment provided a place of rest for every ghost who sought to forget their woes.

Most of the time, ghosts who had been beaten by the famous halfa, Danny Phantom found their way to this place, and other times it was just a regular place to stop by and chat. Yet today was bit different in The Delightful Meats, for once the entire restaurant was full of ghostly customers waiting impatiently for their orders.

Surly something would have broken out, but as soon as the front door opened and a defeated Desiree entered, the entire building and all of its customers went quiet. The silence itself only last for a few minutes while Desiree tried to find herself a stool to sit on. Just as she sat herself, the ghost hunter Skulker turned his own seat around to Desiree and stared at her with a big grin.

Desiree let out sigh and asked, "What do you want fool?"

"Oh I'm sorry," replied Skulker in playful tone, "I didn't mean to stare at your……how should I put this…….disfiguring bruise."

Desiree clenched her fist and answered, "Leave me be Skulker, it is best not to provoke an already tempered ghost."

Skulker let out a laugh and turned back to his part of the countertop while Desiree let out a sign before ringing a small bell located in front of her.

Just as she did, The Lunch Lady emerged from the doors that lead to the kitchen and screamed, "I told you, your orders are coming! Don't any of you have any patience?"

Desiree almost jumped out of her seat, but just as soon as The Lunch lady saw Desiree in front of her, she went back to sweet self and replied, "Oh I'm so sorry sweety, its been quite busy and I guess its been getting on my nerves."

Desiree slowly nodded as she leaned herself back towards the countertop.

"Dear me, what happened to your face?" asked The Lunch Lady.

Refusing to answer her question, Desiree just replied, "Could I please just get something cold for my eye?"

"Of course, of course," said The Lunch Lady as she hurried with a plate and summoned a small piece of frozen meat from the kitchen.

"There you are dear, now start feeling better okay?" said The Lunch Lady as she patted Desiree on her shoulder.

Desiree just glared at the Lunch Lady until she stopped and went back through the doors into the kitchen. Placing the cold meat on the part of her bruised face, Skulker turned his seat around once again and asked, "Yes Desiree, exactly what did happen to you when you went back to the human's world? Did you happen to meet the ghost child again?"

"Bite your tongue Skulker," immediately answered Desiree, "I do not wish to discuss this any further."

"Come now," said Skulker with a smile, "surly the whelp didn't beat you that miserably?"

Skulker had begun to laugh again, but then Desiree replied, "It wasn't the halfa."

Still laughing Skulker asked, "Then who then, the Box Ghost here?"

Far behind both Skulker and Desiree the Box Ghost yelled, "Hey!"

Gritting her teeth Desiree said, "It was Ms. McLane."

Skulker stopped his laughter and stared at Desiree for another moment of two before saying, "What, that's…impossible! You have to be joking, she's one of us!"

All the while Skulker and Desiree continued their conversation, a lone figure off in one of the corners of the restaurant paid close attention to the whole thing.

"For you see Skulker," said Desiree as she set the cold slab of meat onto the white plate, "I am still unsure how, but it seems very obvious to me that her and ghost child are in fact in love with each other."

The dark figure in the corner immediately spit its drink out and then crushed the glass it held in its hand.

"Lies," replied Skulker, "I've seen that girl and I can tell you that there is no ghost or human that could ever get near her. Obviously you've become delusional of all of this."

Desiree grabbed Skulker by the muscle shirt and pulled him towards her and hissed, "Really Skulker, then how could you explain this mark on my head, that foolish Box Ghost!"

"Hey….umm….again!" yelled the Box Ghost a few seats back.

"Fine," said Skulker as he pulled Desiree's hand off his shirt and returned back to his seat, "I believe you. But you cannot blame me for not being a little hesitant."

"Of course," answered Desiree as she put the cold meat slab back on face, "Let me explain……."

**Some Time Later, **

"And that is all I know. Like I have mentioned before, I do not understand what made Ember become so infatuated with the half ghost child, but regardless they both seem to love each other very much." said Desiree.

By now the figure in the corner of the restaurant had become very restless. Hearing Desiree's tale about Danny Phantom and Ember McLane in love both infuriated and angered it with every passing minute. Yet oddly enough, it still did not stir from its corner, it was almost it waiting for something happen before it could go any farther.

"Hmmmpphh." said Skulker, "That halfa and the Ember girl together, disgusting if you ask me."

Desiree shrugged and leaned herself on the countertop. She was tired from her experience with Danny and Ember in the human world, and the last thing she needed now was to be reminded of it once again.

"I tell you though, as soon as I got back through the ghost portal I'm going to teach that little whelp a lesson he won't soon forget." replied Skulker.

By then figure had already left its booth and now made its way over to where Skulker was sitting and grabbed him by his neck and turned him around.

Struggling to pull away from the mighty grip that formed around his throat, Skulker said, "What in the blue blazes are you doing?"

"You said something about going back to the human's realm," replied the figure as it released it grip on Skulker's neck, "I want to know where and how!"

Some of the ghosts in the restaurant were already watching what was happening, meanwhile the rest just ignored considering it to be another fight that was going to start. Desiree had turned herself away from what was happening to Skulker, the last thing she needed now was to get into any more messes that would unknowingly lead her to trouble.

Looking at his attacker, Skulker sneered and said, "Why would you want to go the human's realm, there's nothing there worthwhile!"

Grabbing Skulker's neck with a much tighter force than before, the figure answered, "That's for me to worry about Skulker, so why don't you be a friendly ghost for once and tell me where that portal is."

"What makes you think I would tell someone like you? The last I'm going to do now is start telling every ghost in the ghost zone about my way back into the human's world. Ha!" squeaked Skulker.

"You sure you won't reconsider," said the figure as it held up its fist which began to glow brighter and brighter with a dark green.

"Hey you two!" screamed The Lunch Lady as she emerged form the kitchen again with a few plates of food in her hands, "take it outside or else!"

"I'd love to," said the figure as it pulled it its large glowing fist and heaved it forward into the direction of Skulker's face.

Skulker flew back and broke through the window to the outside while the figure walked its way slowly through the front door. Now grabbing Skulker by one his legs and pulling him up so they were face-to-face the figure asked calmly, "Now about that portal."

**A Few Minutes Later,**

The front door of The Delightful Meats opened as Skulker made his way back in and sat himself next Desiree. For a moment neither of the two said anything to each other until finally Desiree asked playfully, "My Skulker what a………what did you call it………disfiguring bruise you have on your face."

Skulker just clenched his fists and replied, "Shut up."

In the far off distance, the figure could be seen moving through the ghost zone with a tremendous speed to whatever location Skulker had provided it to the portal. The ghost herself had become more determined than ever to make her back to the realm of the humans. Nothing would stop her from getting her what she knew she had deserved.

_Don't worry Danny I'm coming, and I swear to you that no one or nothing is ever going to become between us ever again._

**Meanwhile back in Amity Park,**

It had almost been an hour and there was still no sign of Danny anywhere on the beach.

"Still think he's going to show?" asked Valerie as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course he will." replied Tucker in a nervous tone, "Why wouldn't he?"

For over the last couple of days, Danny had tried as hard as he could to get his friends back together, and even if they only could be there for just a few hours, it was better then nothing. Despite that Sam was still in London with her family and her new boyfriend, Tucker with the help of his PDA, was able to screen Sam's webcam through to his own device just so Sam could be somewhat with the group that day.

Danny of course did mention about his new girlfriend to both Sam and Tucker, but the thing that he failed to tell either of them was that her name was in fact Ember McLane. Both Danny and Ember knew that Sam and Tucker's reaction to their relationship would be a bit negative, but the last thing either of the lovebirds wanted now to was keep everything a big secret.

"Well why don't you call him?" said Valerie to Tucker.

"Oh yeah!" replied Tucker.

Valerie just sighed and sat herself back on her beach towel while Tucker fumbled through the small leather bag that was placed near a small sand castle.

Just before Tucker could grab the cell phone, Tucker could feel the left side of his pockets vibrate while at the same time he swore he could also hear a small voice.

As Tucker pulled out his PDA from his pocket he heard it scream, "Gross Tucker! What do you keep in your swimsuit?"

"Hey," answered Tucker as he wiped the screen with the palm of his hand, "everything from the water is as natural as it always was."

"Except when it's been in your pockets for more than two weeks!" said Sam, "Geez, it reminds me of my mom's old meatloaf surprise."

"Fine, fine, I guess I do need to get my swimsuits cleaned more than once every month." replied Tucker as he rolled his eyes.

"Ewwww!" said Valerie in a discusted tone.

Tucker immediately responded, "Anyways……"

"Have you gotten any sign of Danny yet?" asked Sam.

"Negative on that one Sam," said Tuck as he looked both left and right again, "I was just about to call him, he online or anything?"

Sam played around with her keyboard and mouse for a moment before replying, "Nope, Danny's not online either. I'm beginning to worry about Danny not being here."

"Oh come on Sam," said Tucker, "I'm sure Danny's just a little bit late because he had to pick up his new girlfriend or something. Besides, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Speaking of which," replied Sam, "have you actually met Danny's new girlfriend yet?"

"Actually," commented Tucker as he began to scratch his chin, "this would be the first time that I've heard of her. I haven't seen Danny for so long, I guess I really lost base with him or something."

"Hmmmmm" said Sam as she began to tap her fingers on her desk, "don't you find it kind of odd how Danny hasn't mentioned anything about her to us?"

"Maybe a little bit," said Tucker, "but she can't all that bad. I mean, from the way Danny had talked about her, you'd swear that he was walking on sunshine or something.

Sam laughed for a moment and replied, "He's really that happy with her?"

"Apparently," said Tucker, "but for all we know, she could be another Goth chick from Casper High or something."

"Not funny Tucker." commented Sam.

"I have to agree with Sam there Tucker, usually you come up with jokes that are a lot cornier than that." said a familiar voice behind Tucker.

"Danny!" cheered Tucker and Sam.

Danny gave Tucker a small pat on back and asked, "So how you been Tucker, enjoying your ghost-hunting girlfriend Valerie?"

"You know it," said Tucker with a small grin, "and thanks to the help from my incredibly masculine-charms, Valerie has become very open to me."

Danny just gave a small nod and replied, "Good to hear Tucker, I'm glad…….."

"Tucker!" interrupted Valerie, "I demand to know you have put my sunscreen, right now!"

Tucker quieted his voice and quickly said to Danny, "Of course there are some parts that still need further work on."

"Coming Valerie," yelled Tucker as he placed his PDA into Danny's hands, "Here Danny, you can talk to Sam till I get back."

As Danny turned the PDA around so the screen would face him, he heard Sam cheer, "Danny, how you been!"

"Been doing great Sam," answered Danny, "how's everything been going in London lately?"

"You know," said Sam as she looked out her window, "English accents everywhere and more crumpets and tea than you can shake a stick at."

Danny chuckled for a moment and asked, "So how you and your boyfriend been Sam, doing good I hope."

"You mean Victor," said Sam with a smile, "Oh yeah he's fantastic Danny, probably the sweetest and kindest guy I've ever laid eyes on. And don't even get me started on his opinions for Goth music."

"That's great to hear Sam but where exactly is Victor, I was hoping to meet him (looks around at the PDA) I think" said Danny.

"He went off today to visit his grandparents in Germany, he shouldn't be back for a couple of days." replied Sam.

"Think you'll survive?" said Danny with a grin.

"I can only hope." answered Sam with the same smirk.

Danny and Sam kept silent for a few moments, and the only time either of them spoke was simply to keep the conversation running as long as possible. This wasn't because they ran out of thing's to talk about, it was in fact that both of the two were quiet anxious to talk about Danny's mysterious girlfriend, but neither could speak a word of it.

Finally summing up his strength, Danny opened his mouth and before he could say a single word, Sam asked, "So Danny……"

"Yeah Sam?" said Danny with a pretty basic idea of what Sam was going to ask next.

Sam took a deep breath and said, "Tucker and I have been wondering a lot about your new girlfriend Danny. I mean, how come you never told me or Tucker on what her name is, or what she looks like? What's the point of your cover-up Danny, I'm really confused."

Danny put his hand over his mouth for a moment, shook his head a little bit, and replied, "Well Sam, you see the thing is……"

Before Danny could tell Sam about Ember, Danny was immediately interrupted by Valerie with a hug from behind.

Once Valerie had released her grip on his lungs, she gave Danny a small punch in his left arm and said, "So Fenton, what's this I hear about a new girlfriend?"

"Hey Valerie," answered Danny as he gave his arm a small shake, "how's everything been going with you lately?"

"Uh, uh, uh Fenton," said Valerie as she waved her finger, "don't go changing the subject just yet. I think that I can speak for everybody here when I say that we are all dying to meet her."

"Come on Danny, you have to introduce her to us some time or later," said Sam on the PDA.

"But…." replied Danny as he tried to explain the situation.

"Yeah Danny, bring her out here," said Tuck with a small tone of glee in his voice, "we promise won't we judge her too harshly."

_Oh yeah, I bet you won't. _"Fine, fine," said Danny as he waved his hands around for a few seconds, "I'll go and get her, okay?"

"Yes!" cheered Sam.

Danny rolled his eyes and handed Tucker back his PDA, "Just promise you guys won't freak out or anything, okay?"

"Please Danny," replied Valerie as she waved her hand, "I think we'll be able to handle her just fine."

Sam and Tucker nodded while Danny let out a sigh and went off into some of the nearby trees to get Ember. _This ought to be fun._

**A Few Minutes Later,**

Danny had been searching for a while now and there was still no sign of Ember anywhere. It wasn't till then that Danny bumped into Ember's guitar when he made his way under something that resembled a palm tree.

Just as Danny picked up the guitar, he heard a small rustle in the bushes behind him.

"Ember, is that you?" said Danny as he placed the guitar back on the ground and started to make his way over to the noise.

As soon as Danny was no more than a few feet away from the rustling bush, the shaking of the leaves had stopped and started up again directly to the right of him.

Before Danny could even investigate the source of the new noise, it too stopped and started again elsewhere. The rustling seemed to bounce around the whole area around Danny, as he twisted and turned in every direction to pinpoint a source or anything.

But then everything went silent, no noise, no rustling, and no nothing. Carefully studying the area around him, Danny cleared his throat and said, "Going gho..."

All of a sudden, something jumped out from one of the large trees and pounced on poor Danny which caused him to fall with his back hitting the ground.

Danny immediately looked up at his attacker and said, "Ember, what are you doing!"

Ember gave Danny a deep kiss on the lips, smiled and replied, "Just having a little bit of fun."

"I wish your fun had more to do with a regular hello instead of any sneak attacks." said with a gentle smile of his face.

"I bet you do," said Ember as she playfully put one of her hands on Danny's face and stood herself back up.

Ember reached out for Danny hand and pulled him up.

Once Danny finished dusting himself off, he looked at Ember again and smiled, "What are you grinning about?"

"Oh nothing," replied Ember as she placed two of her fingers on her chin, "just wondering if you noticed my swimsuit for the beach today.'

Danny looked down at Ember's swimsuit and almost lost consciousness. Ember had sported a very noticeable, two-piece swimsuit that had been colored black with small green flames that had been put along the bottom. With a regular pair of blue jeans over the second piece of her swimsuit and of course some black sandals, Ember altogether looked magnificent.

"Wow. Just total and utter wow." said Danny as he tried to form a proper description with his jaw still hanging out.

"Found it in one of my closets," answered Ember as she did a complete turnaround, "how does it look Danny?"

Danny just raised his hand up and replied, "I swear you could be supermodel ten times over."

Ember moved towards Danny and put both of her hands on his face, gave him a warm smile and said, "Awww, your so sweet Danny, I can't tell you how happy I am to have you."

Danny wrapped his arms around Ember, gave her gentle kiss on her lips and replied, "Me too."

Before Danny or Ember could say anything more, both were interrupted by a loud noise that screamed, "Hey Danny, where did you go now!"

Danny sighed for a moment but then Ember grabbed his hand, smiled and said, "Come on Danny, let's get me re-introduced."

"Sure," answered Danny with a smile, "I'll lead the way."

Ember grabbed her guitar and continued to follow Danny, but just as Danny and Ember had made their way out from that one area, something eerie began to happen. Slowly the grass started to glow a bright green and the leaves of trees began to turn a dark black color. Even the ground itself was starting to shift a bit, almost like there was something beneath it. But perhaps the oddest part of the whoa event was that it lasted for only an odd number seconds before the leaves and the grass turned back to normal and ground ceased its movement, for now.

**Meanwhile back on the beach,**

"So……" said Tucker as he twiddled his thumbs next to Valerie, "how I about I put some lotion on your back?"

Valerie just shook her head and replied, "Tucker…..no."

Just as Danny had made his way through the last bunch of trees he heard Sam on Tucker's PDA scream, "Danny, your back!"

Everybody stood up and Valerie cheered, "Finally! So Danny where's you girlfriend, I think it's about high time we've had an introduction."

"Agreed," replied Sam, "come on Danny bring her out."

"Well alright," said Danny.

Danny took a deep breath and put one his hands out into the darker parts of trees until he felt another hand grab tight hold of his. Taking another big breath in, Danny looked at Ember for a moment, turned towards his friends, made tiny smile and said, "Everybody, I'd like to introduce all of you to my girlfriend, Ember McLane."

With that the Ember McLane stepped out from under the shade of trees and onto the warm sand with a nervous smile on her face and her hand tightly holding onto Danny's.

Silence and surprise were probably the best two words to describe everything that continued to happen during the next couple minutes. In short, it was almost like Danny and Ember were standing in front of some statues, they never moved, but you knew they were watching you.

It was Sam who spoke eventually up and said to Tucker, "Ha! And you said not to worry."

Ember tightened her grip on Danny's hand and moved in a little bit closer to him, while at the same time Danny continued to study his friend's faces and waited for the worst to happen.

Finally, Tucker snapped out of his trance and looking at Danny and Ember once more he said, "Well…………..this is……..really, really unexpected."

It was till then that Ember decided to actually approach Danny's friends and reintroduce herself to them, but as soon as she made her first step forward, Valerie burst out with a sense of sheer energy, "Oh my god, it's Ember McLane!"

Valerie immediately ran up to Ember, grabbed both of her hands and said, "I can't believe that it's really you! I am such a big fan of all you music Ember, you have had to have made the best music since, EVER!"

While Valerie continued to go on with Ember about anything, Ember leaned herself back and turned her head towards Danny and formed the words, "Help me." with her lips.

Danny just smiled and nodded as he was about to make his move to help Ember when all of sudden he was pulled away from both of the girls by Tucker.

"Danny," said Sam on Tucker's PDA, "we need to talk."

Once Danny realized that he wasn't going to get away, Danny moved his lips and formed the words, "Be right back." to Ember.

Ember just sighed and returned to Valerie while Tucker continued to drag Danny with him off into to distance. Upon reaching a small bench that had been set in the sand, Tucker sat himself down and handed his PDA over to Danny.

Danny made a small sigh and looked at both Tucker and Sam before he said, "Okay listen, I know….."

"What are you thinking Danny?" interrupted Sam, "Do you not even realize what you're doing?"

"But Sam I…" answered Danny as he tried to defend himself.

"I have to agree with Sam there Danny," said Tucker, "even though I do think that it's fair to mention that Ember does look extremely hot. I mean did you check out her…"

"Tucker!" screamed Danny and Sam.

Tucker just smiled and backed himself up a bit and said, "Sorry my bad."

"Listen Danny," said Sam with a rather concerned look on her face, "are you sure that nothing's wrong here, I mean this is kind of shatters all sense of reality I had for you."

"You mean despite the fact that I'm a half ghost teenager that fights evil ghosts and seal them within a lunchbox thermos." replied Danny with a tiny smirk on his face.

Sam blinked and paused for another moment before answering, "You know what I mean."

"Fine, fine," said Danny as he sat himself on the bench, "Look guy's, I knew this would be really hard for both of you to take in, but for the least of it I'd really thought you'd be happy for me."

"It's not that Danny," said Sam as she slightly tilted her head down and then back up again, "I think Tucker would agree with me when I say that this seems a bit too impossible to happen don't you think?"

"Yeah," continued Tucker, "how do you know that this isn't just another one of Ember's tricks or something? I mean, don't forget the time when she put that love spell on you so you would fall for Sam am I right?"

Danny lowered his head for a moment and gave a slight nod.

Raising his head back up again Danny glanced at Tucker and Sam's faces for a moment and replied, "I know Tucker, and I know Sam. I know Ember has done terrible things in the past. I know that she is my enemy, and I know she can become very dangerous to about everyone she comes in contact with."

Sam replied, "Now li…."

"But that's not really her," said Danny in a firm tone, "Since the day she and I battled in Hollwood and then I brought her back to my house, I noticed something different with her. And every day that passed that I spent with her, I was surprised to discover something that I never had thought existed. Instead of finding a ruthless and bitter enemy, I found someone who had been just as alone and scared as I had been since I had been left on my own. I can totally understand why both of you would never want to trust Ember, and I respect you guys for watching out for me. But I have to ask you guys to trust me on this, and after everything I've experienced with her, I really think she's proven herself more than enough. And to tell you the truth, I couldn't be happier being with anybody else."

"Whoa," finally replied Sam after a few brief moments of silence, "can't say that I've ever heard you talk about anyone like that before Danny, ever."

"Well," said Danny as he stood up from the bench, dusted some of the sand of himself off, and handed Tucker back his PDA, "you can't blame me."

"Yeah, but come on Danny," said Tucker with a smirk, "The ghost rocking diva, Ember McLane! You sure you couldn't get somebody less noticeable or at least friendlier?"

Danny laughed and replied, "Like I said before Tucker, she's not as bad as you think she is. She can be a little rough around the edges, but she's really a good person once you get to know her."

"I still refuse to give into my claim that she's still evil," answered Sam, "people like her don't ever change.

Danny looked at Sam on Tucker's PDA, smiled, and shook his head. _And neither do you_.

"No need to worry Sam," said Tucker as he began to rummage through his swimming trunk pockets, "besides I got the Fenton Thermos right here, just in case."

"Tucker!" said Danny.

"Ewww!" added Sam.

"Or maybe I don't" said Tucker as he quickly pulled his hand out from his pocket.

"Anyways," said Sam, "shouldn't we start heading back to Valerie and Ember, or rather ghost hunter girlfriend and unexpected ghost girlfriend?"

"Quiet you." answered Danny as he picked up Tucker's PDA.

"Wait up guys, just give me a sec here." said Tucker as he got up from the bench and adjusted his swimming trunks.

"Speaking of which," asked Danny as he started making his way back, "does Valerie still do that ghost hunting thing like she used to?"

"Can't really say," replied Tucker as he slightly scratched his chin, "she's been so busy with me, her job, and helping her dad that I really doubt she has the time to hunt ghosts or Danny Phantom."

"Good thing too," commented Danny, "I was getting kind of worried that she might go after me or Ember in the near future."

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," said Sam with a rather small grin on her face.

"Why's that?" asked Danny.

"Let's just say that Sam and I found a way to, "downgrade" Valerie's ghost tracking equipment when she wasn't watching." answered Tucker with a large smirk.

"Nice." replied Danny as he gave Tucker a high five.

"It'll be a long time before she's ever able track you or any ghost ever again." said Tucker with a proud smile.

But before Danny could make another step forward, he was all of a sudden halted by some overpowering force that had grabbed both of his shoulders.

Quickly taking his own arms and grabbing his mysterious attacker, Danny quickly shifted his weight backwards and flipped his foe in front of him onto the ground. A very light cloud of sand rose up momentarily while Danny, Tucker and Sam all prepared themselves for whatever was to emerge.

"Oww" screamed Ember as she started to rise up from the sand and delivered a good strong punch to Danny's arm, "What was that for!"

Tucker immediately burst out laughing while Sam on Tucker's PDA began chuckling to herself.

"Sorry, sorry!" panicked Danny as grabbed Ember's hand and pulled up from the ground.

"You know, you got a real gift when it comes to treating your girlfriend right." said Ember in a very sarcastic tone.

Danny sighed for a moment and replied, "I'm so sorry Ember, I really didn't mean to so that do you. Besides, you kind of snuck up on me."

"You're just too sweet," said Ember with a big smile as she gave Danny a love tap on his arm again, "and I wasn't sneaking, I was surprising."

By then Sam and Tucker had already tired themselves out from laughing and were now waiting for Danny and Ember to finish talking to each other.

"Ahem," interrupted Tucker, "sorry to break you to up, but I really think we need to get back to the Valerie and the beach. I'm really starting to get concerned about the amount of her patience and the shortness of my life."

"Already got that covered," answered Ember, "let's just say that she's busy with me."

"Huh?" asked Tucker.

"You'll see." said Ember in a playful tone.

**Meanwhile Across The Beach,**

"So that's when I thought," said Valerie as she continued her conversation with the small changing room beside her, "this has to be a joke or something, and then they were all like…"

**Back To Danny,**

"Aha, now I remember," said Ember to Tucker, "you were that punk kid that ran up on my stage and started singing your lungs out. And badly I might add."

"I couldn't have been that bad." replied Tucker as he tried to defend himself.

Danny and Sam tried not to chuckle, meanwhile Ember answered, "You drove away the entire crowd."

"Well….I…" muttered Tucker just before he was interrupted by Danny and Sam's laughter.

After Danny and Sam calmed themselves down a bit, Danny replied, "She's got you there Tucker."

"Well I still think that can I rule out loud." said Tucker as he crossed his arms.

"Of course you do," said Sam with a small grin on her face, "but be sure to keep it in your world and not in the public."

"Hey!" screamed a familiar voice off in the distance

"That'll be Valerie," said Ember as she quickly went invisible, "see you soon."

As Ember sank into the sand, Valerie approached Danny and them with her hands on her hips and said, "Where have you guy's been off to, I thought the next millennium was going to start without you."

"I'm really sorry about that Valerie," answered Danny as he began to scratch his head, "I guess Sam, Tucker, and I got a little sidetracked with all the……uhh….. catching up with thing's……and stuff."

Valerie paused and looked at Tucker for moment up until Tucker suddenly burst out, "It was Danny's fault!" (points at Danny)

Sam and Danny both glared at Tucker for a moment or two until Valerie finally mentioned, "Aw don't even worry about it guy's. Besides, it not like every day I get to actually get to meet somebody as cool as Ember McLane."

"Well…" said Sam.

"And besides her being a really great listener," commented Valerie as she approached Danny and gave him a few pokes with her elbow, "I have to say there Fenton, you got yourself one heck of a girlfriend."

"Gee, thanks Val," replied Danny, "I'm glad that you like her."

"You got that right," said Valerie, "she's totally awesome. But I'm starting to wonder if she's ever going to leave the change room or not."

"Oh believe me," answered Ember as she emerged out from the change room with one of her hands on her nose, "it's not as fun as you think in there."

As Ember started making her way to the group, Valerie quickly asked, "So what took you?"

"Errr….ahh…making adjustments you know," said Ember with a wink.

"Oooooo," said Valerie with smirk, "very nice."

Danny smiled as Ember approached him and asked, "Miss me?"

"I dunno," said Ember as she grabbed Danny by his arms and thrusted herself towards him, "maybe a little bit."

Following up with a rather deep kiss, a very specific blue ponytail had started to react and grew brighter and bigger for every second that passed in Danny and Ember's moment.

"Aww," said Valerie before she began to look up at Ember's hair, "Hey what the…"

"So Valerie," interrupted Tucker as he squirted a small freshener into his mouth and began to raise his eyebrows, "you feeling lonely just yet?"

Valerie gave Tucker a quick shove and replied, "Can it for later lover boy."

As Tucker kept distracting Valerie, Sam finally caught on and whispered to Danny, "Hey Danny, out of control hairdo at twelve o'clock!"

Breaking away from his kiss, Danny looked up at Ember's hair, laughed and said, "I still keep forgetting that you hair still does that"

"Not as bad as when it used to try and burn down your room and movie theatres." replied Ember.

Danny and Ember chuckled at their own joke for a few moments up until Sam commented, "Anyways, think you two can maybe tone it down a bit, just so it's a little less noticeable to any nearby ghost hunters." (starts pointing in Valerie's direction)

"Just a sec Sam," replied Ember with a smile as she turned herself towards Danny again, "one more thing."

"Oh, and what's that?" immediately asked Sam in a nervous tone.

"This!" answered Ember as she spun Danny around and delivered him a quick slap in the butt.

"Hey….what the?" said Danny with a small blush on his face.

Letting out another laugh and then giving Danny a quick kiss of the lips, Ember replied, "Okay, now I'll try to calm down."

As she walked off towards some of beach chairs Sam said to Danny, "You really know how to pick and choose a girl don't you?"

Danny just smirked as he picked up Tucker's PDA and replied to Sam, "Let's just say it started with something that was falling on the both of us."

"Huh?" commented Sam as she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Expected you wouldn't, continued Danny, "besides it kind of started when…"

But before he could say another word, Danny could feel the ground beneath him starting to shake with a tremendous force. The sands around him turned into waves while at the same time it was also starting to cause nearby trees to come crashing down to the ground.

"Whoa!" screamed Danny as he tried hard to keep himself balanced.

"What's happening Danny?" said Sam as she watched the screen shake repeatedly from her computer.

"Not sure," replied Danny as he quickly grab held of a large flag pole, "it's like an earthquake or something."

"That's impossible," said Sam, "Amity Park is nowhere near any earthquake spots, there has to be something else going on."

Then from out of nowhere, a horrible shrieking sound echoed burst out into the sky and with that the ground immediately ceased its shaking.

"Whoa," said Ember as she stood herself up from the ground, "who the heck did that?"

Meanwhile Tucker had finished pulling Valerie up and said, "Man and we didn't even make out just yet."

Valerie just sighed and delivered Tucker a small punch in the back of the head in which he replied, "Hey, what was that for?"

Fixing her view on the sky, the trees, and then her watch, Valerie was becoming rather curious about why her equipment wasn't picking up anything. _What the heck is going on here, why am I not getting any readings from this? _(taps watch)

Meanwhile just as Ember had made her way over to Danny and Sam the ground had begun to shake once more, but this time it was even more violent then the last.

Being unable to keep her balance any longer, Ember lost her foothold and started to make her way to the ground when Danny let go of the pole and reached out to catch her, "Gotcha!"

Then it happened again. Another horrible shriek had broken out from the forest causing an even louder shake which was to cancel out the recurring trembling. And so everything returned to normal with only the sounds of cool winds and the waves of water hitting the beach.

"Well," said Ember as Danny pulled her up, "good thing that wasn't weird."

"If only…" answered Danny with a grin.

But before another word could be said, a small, blue gas crept out from Danny's mouth and then disappeared into the air.

"Looks like we got trouble." said Sam on the PDA.

Danny made a small sigh and replied, "And I thought it was going to be such a nice day."

"Forget that," commented Ember as she made a few punches in the air, "its go time baby!"

"Yeah but what are we going to do about…." asked Danny as started to point his finger towards Valerie's position.

"Don't worry about it," answered Sam, "Tucker and I'll keep her as far away from you and whatever causing those quakes."

"Thanks Sam." said Danny.

"No problem," replied Sam, "just try not to gone for too long now or Valerie might really start getting curious about you two."

"Got it." said Danny.

"Just you and me then," said Ember with a smirk on her face as she nudged Danny with elbow.

Danny looked off into the distance of the woods, turned his head to Ember, smiled and said, "Shall we?"

"Lets!" grinned Ember as she grabbed her guitar and started making her way into the trees.

Quickly making his way to over Tucker, just as Danny had said his goodbye's to Sam and dropped the PDA into Tucker's hands her heard Valerie ask, "Hey Fenton, where do you think you're going off to now?"

_Crud._

Danny panicked as he tried to make up any valid excuse for Ember's and his soon to be disappearance, but nothing good seemed to come up.

Valerie crossed her arms and gave Danny a rather angry look, but before she could say a word to him, Sam quickly replied, "Danny said that he and Ember were going to get his parents."

"His parents?" answered both Valerie and Tucker each with their own confusing look.

"Why?" immediately asked Valerie as she put her hands up into the air.

"Because……," said Danny as the eyes of Tucker, Sam, and Valerie all focused in on him, "it could be……ahhh….ghosts….that are…..err….causing the disturbances here…..or something."

Sam just put both of her hands over her face while Tucker simply lowered his head and shook it a bit.

_Okay...very, very bad excuse. This is not going to be good._

Before Danny even had a chance to talk, Valerie blurted out in an annoyed, "Ghosts! Unlikely Fenton, because if there were any of them around here then you'd better bet….that…..my…my"

Now the tables had turned as Valerie was now the one focusing everyone's attention with no idea what to say.

Desperately trying to end the conversation Valerie said, "Oh…uh….nevermind."

Sam, Tucker, and Danny blinked a few times up until Valerie continued, "What I meant to say is that it's a great idea Fenton, I mean Danny for you to get your parents. A perfect plan if you ask me!" (nervous smile)

"Riiiighhhht," said Danny as he started making a few steps back, "well…..Ember and I are going to go get my parents now, so we'll be back as soon as we can."

"Awesome," replied Valerie as she put one of her arms over Tucker's shoulder, "we'll……just…..uhh…hang around here until you get back, okay?"

"Sure," said Danny, "catch you guy's soon."

Danny waved to goodbye his friend's once more as he started to make his way onto the nearby road. And as soon as he was certain that neither Valerie nor anyone could see him, he went off into the trees. While Danny had left to, 'get his parents,' Valerie was becoming a bit curious about the disturbances coming from the woods, but even more curious as to why none of her ghost hunting equipment seemed to be working.

**Meanwhile in woods,**

The only thing running through Danny's mind now was if Ember was alright. Whether she would wait for him, or be the first to the fight, the thought that she might get hurt only made him run faster.

After making his way over slimy rocks, jumping around trees, and finally tripping on a number of roots, Danny finally realized to himself, "Duh, ghost powers."

"Going ghost!" screamed Danny as bright white light ran throughout his body and transformed him into the halfa, Danny Phantom.

"Now," said Danny as he turned himself invisible and ghosted his way through the trees, "time to find Ember and see who's behind this."

Having ghosted though some of trees for only a number of seconds, Danny's ghost sense went off again. Making a brisk stop and then setting himself back down to the ground, Danny was confused to find only Ember there by herself, sitting on large stump tuning her guitar.

"Ah there you are," said Ember as she stood up and made her way over to Danny, "what took you?"

"Making up an excuse to keep any well known ghost hunter's off our tracks," replied Danny as he transformed back into his human self.

"What's up?" asked Ember.

"Besides there being no havoc causing ghost here," answered Danny as he continued to scan the area for any signs of the mystery ghost, "I can't help but feel like we've already been here before."

"Actually," said Ember as she quickly surveyed the area, "I'm just as confused as you are Danny, especially since there's nobody else here except us. And yeah, I'm pretty sure we were just here a while ago. If you ask me, we got some weird deja-something going on and everything."

Danny laughed as he sat himself down on a large, flat rock, "Right, so what now then?"

"I dunno," replied Ember as she sat herself next to Danny, "you sure your ghost sense didn't screw up or anything."

"Hasn't failed me yet," answered Danny as he put his arm around Ember, "and besides, I doubt it's anything normal for sudden earthquakes and intensely loud screaming to occur for no reason."

Ember smiled and moved herself closer to Danny, "Yes, but then nothing ever is. That includes when I'm around."

"Especially with you're around," replied Danny with a smirk, "and that's the way I happen to like it."

"Thank you Danny," said Ember with a warm smile as she put her arms around Danny's chest, "for everything."

Danny smiled as he placed his right hand on the side of Ember's face and pulled her head up so both their eyes had become parallel.

"No Ember," cooed Danny as he wrapped his arm around Ember's back and slowly pulled her closer and closer, "thank you."

With that Ember lunged herself forward into Danny's lips, kissing him ever so passionately and yet still so sweetly. Trying hard to stay upright, Danny was still amazed at how much feeling Ember had always put into her kisses. But even then, Danny never did care, nor would he ever want to. He loved this girl, more that any other, and there was nothing in world that could ever change that.

Now with his back against the flat end of the rock and Ember's hair brightly lit, Ember released her lips from Danny's and was slowly making her way up when she said to him, "I have to say Danny, you're a real good kisser."

Taking her arm and then pulling himself up he replied, "And what, you're not?"

Ember let out a few giggles as she gave Danny another love tap in arm. Danny just smiled and shook his head for a moment or two up until he looked up and saw Ember with a very shocked on her face.

"Ember wha…" asked Danny.

"Watch out Danny!" screamed Ember as immediately grabbed onto Danny's shoulder's and ghosted herself along with him.

No sooner than that, a huge tree swing through both Danny and Ember's chest and started dragging itself around in the ground before it had begun circling in the air.

"Whoa," said Danny in a bewildered tone, "good timing."

Not too long after that, another tree was then torn out from the ground, and then another and another up until a full circle of trees had been formed and was continuously rotating around in the air.

Quickly making their way out of area of the floating trees, Ember went back to her ghost self and took her hands off Danny's shoulders and said, "Well, at least we can qualify this as, ghost activity."

Danny immediately went ghost again and answered, "Har, har, har. Now, any idea what's going on here?"

Ember looked up at the trees as they continued to circle around a small, open portion of the forest and said, "It looks……like……some kind of incantation or something."

"A what?" asked Danny.

After staring at for a few more seconds, Ember continued, "I think it some kind of forming of a ghost portal, except this one's being forced open somehow.

"That's not possible," said Danny, "the only ghost portals that I know exist are the ones at Vlad's and my place, so why is this one being formed?"

"Unless….." replied Ember as she began to scratch her chin.

"Unless," added Danny, "it was the only way for a ghost to get to the human world without having to wait for mine or Vlad's ghost portal to open."

"Exactly," said Ember.

"And the fact that it's being forced open," answered Danny, "that's not good either is it?"

"Got that right," said Ember as she pulled her guitar out, "the question now is, who's the one trying to make their way out?"

With that, the ground beneath the floating circle began to turn a bright, glowing green and even the trees above had started to spin around faster and faster.

"Don't know," said Danny, "but I think its high ti….."

But before another word could be said, the trees that had floated so oddly in the air had now fallen to the ground, and yet they were still in the shape of the circle. After that, the bark from all the trees in the circle began to melt off, revealing a vast number of weird symbols and markings that all glowed with a fierce red.

"There has to be something we can do." said Danny as he watched the ground beneath him begin to shake.

"That's the thing," screamed Ember, "no ghost has ever been able to do something like this before. You'd need a lot of power or skill to even make a portal, but even then it's still nothing easy. But if you got any ideas Danny, you got my attention."

Danny frowned as he looked at what was unfolding in front of him. Before he could even start to think up a plan, the horrible scream that had been heard so many times over started its wail once more.

Immediately covering their ears in hope to nullify some of the aching screech, both Danny and Ember then watched as bright bolts of green and black lightning began to rise up from the ground. Gradually, the bolts of lightning started to be absorbed by the circle of ruins up until each and every last one had relic's symbols turned from red to green. And with that, the pulsating wail was silenced once more, hopefully once and for all.

Having finally been able to lower their hands from their ears, Danny slowly turned his head towards Ember and asked, "Is it over?"

But then a small humming noise began go off and Ember replied, "Not by a long shot."

Just as Danny was about to turn his head back towards the bizarre ritual that had been taking place, a large green bolt of lightning immediately struck the ground no more than a few feet from him.

"Whoa," said Danny as he watched massive amounts of ghost energy and random bolts of lightning emerge from the center of the circle, "well, this isn't going be good."

And with that, all the energy started forming itself into a ball, constantly growing with size and brightness.

"Danny!" screamed Ember as she immediately started running to Danny.

"Ember!" yelled Danny as he ran towards Ember with his hand out to her.

Only a few feet from grabbing hold of each other's hands, time almost seemed to slow down for a moment. But yet, the powerful light that had been generated from the energy orb had finally exploded and now the whole area was covered in a white, blinding light. Both of the two lovers were blown away by the blast of energy, each being unable to stop what had already happened.

Once the light had finally dimmed itself away, almost everything in the whole area seemed to be ripped to shreds or destroyed.

Amongst some of the trees that had fallen, a small bright green light emerged, and as it continued to grow the trees over top of it slowly began to move. Finally with a large shake, the trees broke apart and out crawled Danny with a number of cuts and tears.

Not even taking the time to look at his wounds or even to sit down for a single breathe, Danny got up and yelled, "Ember!"

With no response, Danny began frantically calling out her name and looking everywhere around him for any sign of his dear, sweet Ember. But thanks to the blast, a thick cloud of dirt had covered the area and was in fact taking its time to settle down.

"EMBER," cried out Danny, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Falling to the ground in pain, Danny put his right arm over a large wound on the left side of his chest, and tried desperately to get himself back up.

_Please Ember, please, please be okay._ Once he was on he feet again, Danny began to notice how the cloud of dirt was finally setting, but then he noticed something by his feet.

After picking it up with his left hand and studying it for a few seconds, Danny realized it was a piece of one of the odd relics that help formed the portal.

Now Danny was in a real bad situation. Not even knowing what kind of ghost had made through the portal or even if it didn't, there was still the other problem of finding Ember and checking to see if she was okay.

Danny called out once again in to unknown around him, "Ember!"

"Danny?" answered a familiar voice.

Of course Danny couldn't really clarify if the voice he heard was in fact Ember's voice, but maybe it was because of something that happened back in the blast, Danny dared not to waste any more time trying to find out.

"Where are you?" yelled Danny.

Only after making a few more steps in what was left of the dirt cloud, Danny all of a sudden noticed a figure standing front of him.

Before he had even a second to react, the figure pounced itself onto Danny with an unmatchable speed, causing him to fall directly to the ground.

"Hey," said Danny as he saw that his arms too were pinned to the ground, "what's going on?"

Whatever had been left by the cloud's mist was still taking its toll on the field, still making it impossible for Danny to determine the figure from friend or foe.

But then he heard the familiar voice once again, "Oh Danny its you, it's really you!"

"What," answered Danny in a confused tone, "who?"

And with that, the cloud finally started to disappear, and slowly the image of the figure slowly became more and more visible until…

"Kitty!" said Danny in a shocked tone.

Releasing the grip she had on Danny's arms, Kitty wrapped her arms tightly around Danny's chest and cried, "Danny I never thought I'd see you again, I'm so happy."

Danny looked down at Kitty, and paused for a moment or two until he replied, "But Kitty, what…."

"Hold that thought," said Kitty as she released her arms around Danny and pulled him up, "I've really wanted to do this for a long time now."

"Wai…" replied Danny before he was interrupted by a rather deep kiss by Kitty.

For more than just a small amount of seconds, Kitty continued with the passionate moment between her and Danny, making sure to savor every moment of it. Danny of course did want to get out of this awkward situation, but every time he tried to get away Kitty simply wrapped her arms around him more and pulled him closer.

Finally releasing her lips from Danny's, Kitty started to giggle a little bit until Danny asked, "Uh Kitty, exactly what the heck are you doing here?"

Kitty's eyes widened as she moved herself towards Danny and answered, "Danny, I came back for you, only you."

Danny moved a few feet back and replied, "Well I'm flattered about that Kitty, and sort of creeped out, but why did you come back? What about you and Johnny?"

Kitty placed both of her arms on the side of her hips, turned her head away and said, "Let's just say that he went off to pursue other women."

"What," said Danny in a puzzled tone, "but weren't you two…"

"Not as you thought it to be," commented Kitty as she turned her head towards Danny, "do you remember that little plan you and Johnny made so he and I could get back together?"

"Well….ahhh…..yeah….a little." said Danny in a rather nervous tone.

"You see," continued Kitty as she took a step towards Danny, "after Johnny and I had been put back in the ghost zone, I really thought that he wanted me back and everything between me and him would be good again."

"Oh, and it….uh...wasn't?" asked Danny as he took another step back.

"No," answered Kitty as she let out a brief sigh, "Instead I found out that Johnny had intentionally wanted to leave me. And the plan of you two made up, it was all just some cruel scheme so he could finally get away from me."

Danny stopped his movements and said, "Wait, what that last part?"

Kitty tried to hide a small tear that started to roll down the side of cheek and replied, "His plan was that after you left us in the ghost zone, he would use your dad's portal device on his motorcycle to go back to human world. So when he would leave the ghost zone again, he would leave me stuck there with no way out."

Putting his arm on Kitty's shoulder, Danny replied, "I'm so sorry to hear that Kitty, that must have been very hard for you."

Drying her tear with her arm, Kitty turned toward Danny and said, "But then I remembered somebody. Somebody who in fact showed me more attention and love than anything Johnny ever tried to give me. (puts hand on Danny's face) Someone who was there for me when I needed it and always cared about my well being."

Before Danny could reply, Kitty looked deeply into his eyes and said, "It was you Danny, it was and always had been you all along. I never really realized it till then Danny, but I loved you Danny and I knew you loved me too."

"That's when I began my search to find a way back to human world Danny, so I could be with you again." continued Kitty.

"But Kitty," commented Danny, "I'm with Ember now, I don't know if you understand it but….."

Kitty paused and pulled herself away from Danny and said, "Oh I know Danny, I know about all of it. From the incident at Hollwood to the events with Desiree and Ember's guitar, I have a pretty good idea of everything that happened."

Danny scratched his chin for a moment before replying, "But, how could you have known about any of that?"

"Word travels fast throughout the ghost zone Danny," said Kitty, "every ghost already knows about pairing of the famous halfa to the ghost rocker, Ember McLane. I was one of the firsts to hear about it."

Immediately spinning around to Danny and placing her arms on his shoulders, Kitty said, "But there's something else Danny, something having to do with Ember."

"And what would that be?" asked Danny with a tone of confusion in his voice.

"Everything little bit of your relationship you've experienced with Ember has been all a lie Danny." replied Kitty.

"Wait a second here," said Danny as he put up his hand to stop Kitty, "what are you talking about?"

Kitty lowered her arms from Danny's shoulders and grabbed hold of his hands and continued, "It's all been some sick hoax of hers Danny. Ember has you under one of her loves spells, she been keeping you as her puppet."

"I'm kind doubtful on that Kitty." said Danny as he pulled Kitty's hands away from his, "and besides, I think you have Ember down all wrong."

"She's tricked you Danny," pleaded Kitty, "Ember made you fall in love with her by using her ghost powers on you. You may not realize it now Danny, but the fact is that you do love me even more than her."

"Ember would never do that to me Kitty," stated Danny, "she isn't like that anymore."

"Yes she is!" screamed Kitty as she slammed her fist into a large boulder, causing it to shatter like a piece of glass.

Danny jumped a number of feet back and started to charge a small sphere of ghost energy in his right hand and replied, "Okay Kitty, perhaps we need to work out some issues here, mainly dealing with yours but….."

Kitty turned herself towards Danny, smiled and said, "Danny don't you see? You were supposed to be with me all along, but because of people like her, that's what keeps us separated. But I'm going to solve that problem right now Danny so you and I can finally be together."

"Well for my part Kitty," commented Danny, "if it wasn't for the fact that you've become increasingly aggressive and wanted to, 'get rid,' my girlfriend, I think your idea there is going along great. But until then Kitty, I'm going to ask you kindly to leave."

Danny of course didn't really want to fight Kitty, his intentions were still on finding Ember, but with limited time and patience, he had to hurry. And with that Danny started to charge another ball of ghost energy in his other hand, just to show Kitty he wasn't joking.

Kitty frowned and answered, "I'll make you see Danny, I'll make you see her for what she really is! Now where is she?"

Even despite the fact that Danny still had no clue on Ember's whereabouts, the last thing he wanted to do now was to inform Kitty that she could be anywhere nearby.

"Sorry Kitty," said Danny, "my lips are sealed."

Kitty stood still for a moment with her fist clenched and her teeth gritting until she finally narrowed her eyes in on Danny and shot off towards him with an immense speed. Immediately reacting to this, Danny had fired off both his energy blasts, but Kitty easily dodged the two shots and continued her charge. Before Danny even had a chance to charge up another set, Kitty was already standing directly in front of him with eyes filled of fire.

"Eep." squeaked Danny.

"Now Danny," calmly said Kitty as she grabbed firm hold of Danny's neck and one of his arms, "I know you would never want to hurt me and would never do something as mean as that to someone you love. However because I know that it's all because of Ember's spell she has on you Danny, I'm going to of course forgive you."

Danny could feel the grip Kitty had on neck begin to tighten, but knowing that if he tried to escape Kitty might really start to choke him, Danny tried all he could not to react.

"But I really want you to tell me Danny," continued Kitty as she looked innocently into Danny's green eyes, "I just want you tell me where she so this horrible game can be done and over with. And then we can finally be with each other Danny, just like it was before."

Danny couldn't answer, even though he didn't try to escape from Kitty's grip, she continued to tighten her fingers around his neck, so much now that he could barely breath.

"Danny please," said Kitty as released Danny's arm and began charging her hand with a large glowing ball of her own ghost energy, "tell me where she is, or I will have to do something that's really going to hurt both you and me."

With that, Kitty's glowing hand turned into a pulsating green fist, and as she raised it up into the air, Danny tried desperately to pull her hand off from his neck. Kitty sighed as pulled her arm back, readying to strike the blow and then immediately heaving her arm forward into liftoff.

Danny could only watch as Kitty's fist slowly made it way towards him. And now with most of his strength gone and still no way of getting out, Danny couldn't help but feel that it was all over.

_Ember..._

But only moments before Kitty's fist was about to make contact with Danny, two gigantic pink fists suddenly appeared from the sky and scored a fine blow to Kitty. The blast pushed her back a few feet, making her attack countered and the grip on Danny's neck no more.

"Hey!" screamed Ember as she floated in the sky with a small trail of smoke rising out from the end of her guitar, "Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Kitty just glared at Ember with her fists clenched and her eyes glowing bright red as she yelled, "You!"

"Yeah and if you got a problem with that, I think it's about time you crawled back into your hole before you get some real hurt on you." replied Ember.

And with that, Kitty let out a ferocious scream and blasted her way into air, charging her way towards Ember with a fierce speed.

Ember just smiled as she switched her guitar to maximum power and then slammed on the strings with all of her might. From there a massive blue wave emerged from Ember's guitar, spreading everywhere until it finally came in contact with Kitty and sent her spiraling down onto the ground.

Danny, who had finally been able to breath again, was back on his feet once more and with two charged spheres of green ghost energy that were ready to fire.

As Ember landed herself next to Danny, Kitty rose up from the ground with no signs of anger or frustration but instead with just a smile. She looked up at Danny and Ember and said, "Well done Ember, I have to say that your spell has done an excellent job with keeping my beloved Danny as your pet."

"What?" asked Ember as she looked at Danny.

"Until the next time we all meet, which shouldn't be too long," replied Kitty as her hands and the ground beneath her began to glow, "I suggest to you Ember, that you had better start leaving my Danny alone, or else."

Ember's eye narrowed in on Kitty, "Who do you think you are?"

Kitty just smirked as she turned her head to Danny and said, "Till the next time we see each other again Danny, please keep safe."

"Kitty wai.." screamed Danny before a bright burst of white light emerged from Kitty.

Only after another moment or two, the light slowly settled itself down and with that, Kitty was gone.

There was a brief moment of silence between both Danny and Ember up until Ember put her hands over hips and asked, "So Danny….who's Kitty?"

Danny just put his hand over his face and replied, "Oh boy."

**End of Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I'm glad to say that I finally finished the first part of my sequel and I'm looking forward to anyone's comments on it. Another thing I think I need to add at this point of time is that I've stopped all processes for continuing to the next chapter. I still want to write it of course (more than you know), but like some sequels, they might suck or not be as good as the original once was. I know this may sound like some stupid way of getting comments and what not, but personally I don't want to make a sequel that's going to suck. But like I mentioned before, I still really want to do finish this sequel, however I just don't want to make something that going to suck when it wasn't a good idea from the start. I know this all may sound a bit mind-boggling, but its all for the fact that I don't want to disappoint anyone. Sorry again (very nervous smile) and let me know how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** Note I do not own any of the characters or anything else from Danny Phantom created by Nickelodeon or Butch Hartman. This fanfic is only meant for entertainment and nothing else.

**Author's Notes**: Something that should be said (especially by me) is an apology for everyone for this second chapter having taken so long to finish. I find it only necessary to apologize to you people for my lateness and I can't say sorry enough for this happening. I can only hope that I may get some of the same people here that I had seen here before commenting on my fics, again I am deeply sorry everyone.

And also I should add, anyone who has no idea what is going on with this fic here, be sure to check out the first part of this D x E story entitled, "A Kick in the Head"

**Author's Responses:**

Firefly4000 – Was overjoyed to see you commenting again on my work, thank you! A Happy ending……maybe….maybe not, you'll just have to wait to the end to find out!

1Wahed – More than glad to hear you comments about the first chapter going so well, I hope you will enjoy the second one here just as much.

robyn- Yes master, must hear and obey! Just please don't make any more sinister laughs, anything but that! (lol) I hope to hear from you again robyn!

Iced Perfection – No worries, I'ze just happy to see you liked it as much as the first! Agreed, more power to the D x E pairing (it be the bestest, lol)!

JPElles – Your words are too kind, I am more than happy to keep writing this fic. Thank you so much for the comment!

Kitsune6 – Wow, thank you very, very much! Glad to know you enjoyed that first chapter, hope you'll like the second one here too! Really there's only one Danny and Kitty fic out there? Do you think you could toss me the link to it (you don't have to if you want to, just curious)?

Ice's Shadow – Worked as fast as I could to update, hope you find the conversation between them to your liking.

Hanae Nakasome – Well I'm more than glad to see that you liked my first chapter, I can only hope to hear some more feedback from you with this one.

Sapphire Wolf Master – Uh-oh doesn't even go as far as to how everything keeps going in chapter 2, I'ze can't wait to see your response. And thanks again lad for the comment!

The PhantomHokage – Oh believe me, I wanted to get this updated as soon as I could. Sorry again for the inconvenient waiting period, my bad.

softballgirl9411 – Hey thank you, glad you liked it! In fact it took me a while to think of who to choose from, but again thanks!

Urgazhi – Believe me when I say I added alot more Danny and Ember fluff to this fic. Hey not a problem, I'ze always happy to do a fic!

Icepaw – Very thankful for both your responses on A Kick in the Head and as well as here too! I went as fast as I could to get the second chapter up, I really hope you'll enjoy it. (crosses fingers)

chaos61636 – Great to hear you liking the first chapter, and here's the second one for you to check out!

Keeper Of The Birds – Wow thanks, I don't know what to say! But hey, happy to do it and thank you again for the pleasant comment!

loyal reader – Oh you got that right! Take a second helping!

And cheers to all the people that followed with my work to now, thank you all so very, very much!

Should also say thanks for everyone for sending me some of their ideas for my fic, really helped me out a lot with the second chapter I'ze tell ya (and especially with the rest of the story)! Thank you!!!

**Note: **The markings of, "(" and, ")" represent any characters actions, and _italics _represent inner though.

Now with all that said and done, I give you……

**Sway With Ease**

**Chapter 2**

**By Timmy22222001**

"Alright!" cheered Tucker as some of amusing rings and chirps emerged out from his PDA, "level 5, here I come!"

Quickly finishing his brief moment of success, Tucker placed his hands back on the controllers and continued with his game when all of a sudden he heard a small muffled sound, "Tuc……wh……yo…..ing?!"

Pausing Nhuck Corris versus the Polish Pickles of Pluto, Tucker's then switched his screen from karate chopping mutant salads to an angry black haired Goth girl that screamed, "Tucker!" once more.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." pleaded Tucker as he fumbled a few times in his attempts to immediately close down his game.

"Tucker," said Sam with a rather annoyed look on her face, "what do you think you were doing? I haven't been able to say a word for over the last twenty minutes!"

"Sorry about that Sam," replied Tucker in an almost clumsy tone as he scratched his head a few times, "I got bored and I guess I forgot about you being on the other line and what not." (nervous smile)

Sam let out an annoyed groan and continued, "It doesn't matter anymore Tucker. The main thing here is that you're watching Valerie right?"

Tucker instantly froze and after another few uncomfortable moments of silence between him and Sam, he blankly answered, "I am?"

"Tucker," said Sam as she placed both of her hands on her face, "please tell me that Valerie is somewhere nearby."

"Umm…..do you have to hear all of those words?" asked Tucker as viewed the empty beach environment around him.

Sam simply just kept her hands over her face and slowly started to shake head.

**Meanwhile Across the Beach,**

The aftermath of Kitty's attack left a serious impact on everything. Not only was it on the trees, the ground, and even on some unfortunate eardrums, but perhaps its greatest toll took its affect on the two lovers, Danny and Ember.

Both were busy trying to tend to their own wounds, but in fact the most uncomfortable part of the whole event was that neither of two would say a word to one other. Surly there no anger or hate keeping the two lovers silent from each other, but instead that confusion and discomfort were busy keeping their minds occupied.

Yet it was Danny, who got up and sat himself next to his Ember and spoke, "Listen, Ember…"

Ember let out a deep sigh and commented, "Don't worry Danny, I'm okay. I'm just really shook up over the psychotic Kitty chick, which you still haven't told me anything about her yet."

"Yeah," said Danny in a very depressed tone as his head began to sink, "sorry about that."

_Great job Fenton, now..._

And then Ember placed her hand onto Danny's, and after giving Danny a gentle smile she said, "Go on Danny, I'm listening."

Bringing his head back up, Danny then bit his lip for a few seconds and said, "Well, you see it all started when…."

**A Few Minutes Later,**

"…..and there you have it," finished Danny, "But as I had mentioned it before Ember, I'm so sorry that I never told to you about Kitty or any of the other girls I knew. To tell you the truth, when Kitty and Johnny went back to the ghost zone I thought they'd be back together, but I have to say that I never expected any of this to happen." (looks around slowly at the decimated environment around him and Ember)

There was a slight pause until Danny quickly added, "Comments, concerns?"

"Uh yeah," replied Ember with a rather curious look on her face, "explain to me, who the 'other girls' were."

"What?" answered Danny with his own confused look, "but……what about Kitty and everything?"

Ember shrugged and continued, "A crazy biker ghost chick that's after you like a kid to a candy store, but you're still not answering the question."

Crossing her arms and now giving Danny a much more serious look, Danny shifted his eyes a few times to the left and right and answered, "I kind of don't think that we're on the same topic here."

Still continuing her gaze at Danny, Ember simply raised her left eyebrow, and finally Danny said, "Fine. The other girls were Valerie, Sam, and of course Paulina. Well, I can't really say Paulina because she only really liked me when she was being controlled by Kitty, but hopefully you get the picture."

Unfortunately, Ember did not react to Danny at all. Besides staying still and keeping quiet, the most uncomforting feeling was how she was continuing to give Danny the same serious look as before.

Danny could feel a few small beads of sweat moving down parts of his face, and as more and time passed, Danny feared more and more as to what Ember's response would be.

"Look Ember," sighed Danny as he grabbed Ember's hands and looked deeply into her green eyes, "I know you might feel maybe a bit jealous over Kitty, but the thing is I don't have any feelings for her, I never did. I know it's hard for you to understand it, especially the way she flung herself at me, but you have to understand me Ember when I say that you're the only one I have ever wanted. Please, please Ember, I really love you."

Pulling her hands away from Danny's, Ember gave Danny another blank look, dusted herself off, and got up and walked away. Putting one of his hands out almost like trying to catch her, Ember ignored Danny's action and then disappeared into the trees.

"But……..Ember..." spoke the speechless teen.

There was no idea what could be said or what to think. Nothing that happened was fitting into place for Danny, and what was worst was how he could feel his heart starting to break again.

But before he could make another move, he instantly heard a voice scream out to him, "Psyche!" And with that, Ember instantly pounced out from the bushes to the right of Danny, wrapped her arms around his neck, and delivered a hot fiery kiss directly onto his lips.

After a few minutes of Ember's lips locked onto Danny's, they slowly pulled away from each other and Danny commented in a slight humorous tone, "You know, you got a real sick sense of humor."

Ember couldn't help but giggle a little bit as she then replied, "I love you too Danny."

Danny smiled as he gave Ember a little kiss on her cheek and continued, "How about we call it a day, or at least join up Sam, Tucker, and Valerie and head home?"

"I think I can go with that." said Ember with a light color of blush on her face.

"Good to hear," said Danny as he put his arm around Ember, "now which was it is back to the beach again?"

"Wait a second," said Ember as she put her hand over Danny's mouth, "do you hear something?"

Danny paused with Ember and paid close attention to what his ears had to offer. At first he could hear no sounds coming from either direction of the woods, leaving him with only a fool's guilt to what was thought to be another joke by Ember.

Moving her hand off of his mouth, Danny replied to Ember with a funny look on his face, "I don't hear anything Ember, but I….."

And before Danny could add the next word, several small booming noises emerged suddenly out from the depths of the forest.

Slowly getting in front of Ember, Danny could then hear small whistling noises that seemed to be coming from random ends of the sky. And with that a number of small black dots began to appear around the clouds, slowly becoming bigger and bigger with every second.

Trying hard to focus in on whatever these mysterious objects were Danny caught glimpse of some small streaks of smoke that seemed to trail behind the odd projectiles. Oddly enough, curiosity was keeping its grip on Danny, making it nearly impossible for him to realize what obvious event was coming up next. Then finally it clicked in. And before he could do anything else, Danny grabbed Ember and yelled, "Hide!" as he shoved her into the nearby trees.

"Eep!" screamed as she flew a few feet back due to Danny's push.

Having almost fallen onto the ground, Ember looked up at Danny with a rather baffled look on her face as she asked, "What the…"

"Trust me!" immediately replied Danny, "Hide!"

"From what?" demanded Ember.

"Please Ember," pleaded Danny with a sense of worry in his voice, "Just trust me!"

Ember just looked up again at Danny, nodded, and took off into the trees without another word said. Turning around to face the oncoming shots, Danny could make out what the objects were now missiles and not only that, but the ghost hunting variety.

_Oh how I'll never have a regular, quiet day. _(sighs)

At this point now, the missiles were coming in fast and looked to already have a perfect fix on the phantom boy's location. Danny no rested his hopes in that the approaching rockets were only coming after him and had no intention of attacking Ember. But even then, there was still no real guarantee that all the missiles had chosen their target to be Danny.

Yet before there could be anything done about the missiles that were continuing to close in, without warning a high pitched whistling noise emerged suddenly behind Danny and a large explosion followed that sent the unaware phantom rolling along the grass.

"Ow, ow, ow." said Danny as he rose from the ground with his right arm supporting his injured back.

Danny was shocked to see how the rockets were nearly right on top of him and with that he immediately took flight off into the trees. Making sure to turn intangible every time he was about to collide into a tree, Danny hoped that the woods would act as his shield and take the hits instead of him.

Indeed it did work, but even then Danny was still surprised when he quickly glanced behind his back and could see more of the oncoming missiles still hot on his trail.

Unfortunately still drained from the Kitty encounter and fresh wounds that had not been attended to, Danny could feel his speed starting to diminish and the rockets pace growing.

_Come on, there's got to be something I can do. Think...think..._

With that an idea popped into his head and so Danny immediately did a 360 degree turn and began a suicidal charge towards the deadly rockets. Sweat now glistening from the top of his forehead and nerves at the edge of breaking, Danny tried hard to keep his focus as he continued to get closer and closer to the deadly barrage.

And then it was Showtime. Having been no more than a few feet away from approaching death, Danny turned immediately himself intangible and ghosted his way through every single rocket. As soon as the last one had passed his feet, Danny immediately went back to his normal ghost form and let loose a number of ghost blasts onto his explosive pursuers.

Having almost no time to change course, the glowing green bursts of ghost energy made perfect contact with the projectiles and set off every last one of them. Unfortunately, the clustered bang was so huge that even though Danny wasn't anywhere in the blast, the shock itself it created sent him flying once more into a random direction.

It wasn't long before Danny's back made a rather painful introduction to the trunk of tree, causing a terrible groan to be heard as he then slowed slinked his way back to the ground. Taking in a few breathes, just before he could lean his sore back away from the tree, a small apple broke its way from a small branch and landed directly onto his head.

Taking the apple from his head and slowly turning his eyes upwards, Danny just glared at the tall wooden tree and as he then threw the apple away.

But then a tiny smile crept on his face, and as it formed into a large grin, Danny let out a small laugh as he then leaned himself back on the tree.

_Finally, that's over...and...I... (pauses)_

"Where've you run off to now ghost?!" screamed out an all too familiar female ghost hunter.

Danny sat silent for a moment, then looked up at the sky and said, "Why me?"

Quickly rising to his feet, Danny was about to fly off when he noticed something very small overtop his emblem. Having only glanced at it for not even a second, Danny realized it to be that of a red dot from somebody's laser sight.

"Don't even think it." said a very recognizable character as she stopped Danny slightest effort for a getaway.

Slowly emerging from the trees was Valerie, sporting her ghost hunting armor, hover board, and of the obvious large energy weapon that had been aimed at Danny's chest.

Keeping an insane amount of focus on the phantom Valerie asked, "Why is it that every time something weird happens you're always there?"

"I dunno," replied Danny as he put his finger on his chin, "and yet, you're always there too. Hmmmm…"

"Shut up!" screamed Valerie as a large charging noise could then be heard coming from her heavy weapon, "I've waited for this day for a long time, and I can tell you right now that I'm going to really enjoy ridding Amity Park of you ghost freak!"

"Well that's good to know," said Danny as he continued to stay still breathing in air to fill his lungs, "but would you mind telling me, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" (points behind Valerie)

"What? Where?" answered Valerie as she immediately turned her head for only a few seconds.

"Wait a second," said Valerie as she turned her head back towards the tree and saw empty space where the ghost boy once was, "there…….isn't…….."

There was only the slightest pause as Danny could hear Valerie screaming behind him, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

Not far off there was Danny running like mad through the trees as he swiftly turned his head back for a second and thought to himself. _And now she's really going to kill me._

Being nowhere near his full or even at a moderate amount of strength, Danny reminded himself continuously not to use too much of his ghost powers until he was far enough away from Valerie. The last thing he needed now was to completely drain himself of his powers and reveal to Valerie the secret identity of Danny Phantom.

"Can't wait for when that's going to happen," said Danny in a sarcastic tone to himself as he continued his race through the never-ending forest.

And then without warning, red energy blasts began to tear their way through the trees that Danny had just passed setting them on fire or destroying them entirely. Quickly dodging the last shot that almost hit his head, Danny gave a small breath of relief and quickly added, "And it looks like she chose it to be today!"

Having just finishing clearing his way through some rotten stumps, Valerie suddenly burst out from the trees in front of Danny and fired a series of missiles at him in close range. Making a direct hit, Danny flew back as he hit a few branches and then finally collided with the ground again.

Despite letting out a small moan of pain when so much damage had been dealt to his entire body, Danny was somehow able to ignore the pain and pull himself up.

"This is just too good," gloated Valerie as she got off from hover board and reloaded her gun, "I finally have the ghost freak Danny Phantom at my mercy! And I'm going to make sure that you suffer a horrifying and painful death!"

"Looks like somebody needs to take some anger management classes." playfully added Danny as staggered a bit trying to handle the pain and the complete exhaustion all along body.

"Okay that's the last straw ghost!" screamed Valerie as she tossed her weapon away into the bush, "I can bet you this time that I'm not going to miss!"

And just as Valerie finished her violent threat, a small gadget rose out from her right arm which extended into a large blade that immediately began to pulse with a scorching red light.

Danny eyes widened as the words, "Uh-oh," easily crept their way out from his mouth.

"This weapon here," continued Valerie as she help up her energy blade enough for Danny to see, "has a very amusing ability where it can drain a ghost's energy for every time it makes a hit. But as an added bonus, if the ghost has practically has no energy left to offer it, it will destroy a ghost entirely."

Danny instead of cowering just let out an exhausted smile at Valerie and shook his head.

"So I'm guessing it's not too helpful with dicing salads then is it?" responded Danny as another couple drops of sweat made their way down his face.

"Nothing is going to save to you now ghost," answered Valerie as her monstrous weapon started to churn out an eerie squealing noise, "your going to be the ghost that will show all the rest that I'm not one to be trifled with."

Now high in the air with its horrible sound echoing through the forest and the red glow on it beating like a heart, Danny froze in total fear as his body and mind had become useless to react.

The only thing he could put through his head was. _Please Ember, please keep safe._

But it was Valerie who was doing nothing after so long. With no scream, laugh or anything else that she might have done before going through with her final attack, Danny was confused to hear an odd noise that resembled a series of musical notes being played all at once. Still with no reaction as to what just happened, Danny watched in astonishment as Valerie sank to the ground unconscious with Ember standing behind her holding her guitar just like a bat.

Immediately dropping her guitar to the ground and running to Danny, Ember closed her arms tightly around Danny's chest and cried with tears in her eyes, "Danny you're okay!"

Danny gladly gave Ember a hug back and after another few moments of peace between them Danny replied to Ember, "Thanks."

A small, but very affectionate smile made its way onto Ember's face as she put her hands onto Danny's and replied, "No problem."

As Ember pulled Danny up from the ground, she turned her head towards Valerie, dried the rest of the tears on her face and commented, "And Tucker is still with crazy here because…."

Letting out a small laugh as transformed back into his human self, Danny continued along with Ember supporting him as they both started to make their way back to the beach.

**Some Time Later,**

Finally having returned back to Fenton Works, Danny quickly threw his clothes back on while Ember went into the washroom to get into her regulars.

Logging onto his computer, Danny waited till the system started up and then before he could click on the internet icon he heard a loud slamming noise coming from downstairs.

Pausing for a moment, Danny began to run the numbers in his head about who could have just entered the house. His parents weren't home today and Jazz was already downstairs in the kitchen.

But just before he could have his chance to react he heard his sister downstairs say, "Hey Tucker, Danny's upstairs if you need him."

"Phew," said Danny as he let himself relax back into his chair again.

And with that, Tucker appeared in Danny's doorway panting heavily with a PDA in his left hand and his right hand on his knee to support his slouching figure.

"Man Tucker," said Danny as he turned his head towards his wheezy friend, "you look totally beat."

"Yes," added Tucker as he gasped for more air, "running………five blocks…….kind of…….gets you………….tired."

"You do know that you could have taken a bus or something?" added Danny.

Tucker blinked and stood silent there for a few moments and then Danny quickly added, "So how's Valerie doing?"

"Oh fine," said Tucker as his heavy breathing lessened and he moved his hand off from his knee, "I just came back from her place after her dad picked both of us up."

"Right, but did her dad buy our story?" replied Danny.

"Well, from what I can remember," said Tucker as he started to trail off.

**One Hour Earlier,**

"Valerie!" screamed Valerie's dad as he ran out from his parked car over to a small picnic table where Tucker was holding Valerie up, "what happened?"

"Oh," said Tucker as he looked up at the worried father and then at Valerie again, "Well you see Mr. Gray, there's a perfect explanation to this…"

"Valerie must have spent too long in the sun again didn't she? I should known it too, she has a tendency to do that." replied Valerie's dad as he placed his hand on his head and slowly shook it a bit.

"Yes," said Tucker as he looked up at Valerie's father with a big and still a rather nervous smile, "exactly!"

"Oh dear," said her dad as he moved his hand over on top of his mouth, "how about we get back home?"

"Where you can keep an eye on her for the rest of the day, and she wont' be able to do anything else?" quickly added Tucker in a rather thrilled sort of tone.

"Well I would only hope so." commented Valerie's dad as he rose up his left eyebrow at Tucker's unusual reaction.

"Great!" cheered Tucker as he pulled Valerie up with him and started making his way towards Mr. Grey's vehicle, "let's go!"

Valerie's dad blinked a few times as Tucker and Valerie passed him before saying to himself, "I still have yet to understand Valerie's choices of boyfriends."

**Back to Now,**

"And I was starting to get concerned." commented Danny as he went back to his computer, "In any case Tucker, I appreciated the help."

"Hey not a problem Danny," said Tucker as he waved his hand, "it was the least I could do."

"I wish you could have done more," said Danny with a smirk as he leaned his head back towards Tucker, "because it might have been nice not have almost gotten killed a second time today due to somebody's girlfriend."

"I had no control over the situation." replied Tucker in a firm tone as he then crossed his arms.

Danny just continued to stare at Tucker for a few minutes until he replied in a sarcastic tone, "How could I have ever lost faith in you?"

"Yes…..well…speaking of girlfriends, where'd yours go?" asked Tucker, lowering his arms.

"Right behind you." added Danny in a sly tone.

"Boo!" immediately went Ember from behind Tucker as it sent him jumping a few feet in the air.

Ember and Danny laughed while Tucker dusted himself off and replied, "Ha, ha very funny."

Danny let out another couple of laughs before he could slow himself down enough to say, "You should have seen your face Tucker, Ember got you good."

Just as he finished his sentence, Danny grunted in serious pain as he went and grabbed the wounds he had on the left side of his chest. After a couple more seconds of clenching his cuts, Danny lifted his head up to Ember and Tucker again, smiled and said, "No worries, just a few small scratches."

"Small?" instantly commented Tucker with a crazed look on his face, "You took two serious beatings and you…"

"One which he got from your girlfriend." interrupted Ember as she turned her head to Tucker and started to cross her arms.

"Yes," answered Tucker with a slight pause in his speech, "but regardless……"

"Tucker, Ember," said Danny as put up on his hands to stop the argument, "like I said before I'm fine, I just have to take it a little easier today."

"Then shouldn't you be laying down in your bed or something?" commented Tucker.

"That's what I said." added Ember as she then turned her head to Danny.

"Right," said Danny as he moved his hand over the mouse and began to click away, "but that's after we talk to Sam."

After a few sets of rings and other amusing sounds, finally a large black box overtook part of the computer screen which then generated a decent quality video of Sam on the other side.

"Ah at last," said Sam as she placed a small set of headphones on her head, "what happened to you Danny? Last thing I can recall is Tucker calling out to you and Ember then all of sudden I lost the feed."

Tucker scratched his head a bit and commented, "Sorry Sam, the batteries must have died out."

"Ah." replied Sam.

"Hang on a minute," added Danny, "how is it that Tuck Foley, lover or all technology and gadgets, was without batteries?"

"Usually I keep them in my second set of swimming trunks." said Tucker.

Ember blinked a few times and then said, "Didn't need to know."

"Yes," commented Danny as he shifted himself back towards Sam again, "and now back to Sam and her questions."

After finishing with a brief shudder Sam continued, "Anyways, after you and…….Ember went off to 'get your parents', what happened?"

Leaning down behind Danny and putting her arms over his chest Ember answered, "Well I think it's only fair to say that Danny and I got ourselves stuck in a little………predicament."

"Oh really," added Sam in a sarcastic tone, "I thought earthquakes and horrible wailing noises was what regularly happened when people went to the beach."

Danny smiled a bit and replied, "Not likely. We got Kitty back from the ghost zone."

"And," quickly added Ember, "it looks like that she's after Danny here."

"And, and," said Tucker, "Ember's jealous."

Ember immediately glared at Tucker for about a minute and then turned her attention back to the computer screen.

"That doesn't make any sense." said Sam as she started to tap her fingers on her laptop.

"I know it doesn't," commented Danny, "but apparently, she and Johnny are through, so now she's desperate to have me back again. She even threatened Ember to stay away from me."

"Like that would work." added Ember as she leaned in a bit more and gave Danny a soft kiss on the cheek.

His cheeks began to blush, but Danny just gave his a quick shake to clear his thoughts as he continued, "So Sam what…do… (looks around at the blank screen)…..Sam?"

Before anyone else in Danny's room could comment on Sam's unforeseen disappearance, a loud thud sound was heard as a black suitcase was unexpectedly dropped in front of the screen. The slamming noise itself caused Danny, Tucker, and Ember to jump, but mainly because the fact that Danny has turned up his speaker volume so loud.

"Sorry," said Sam as she heaved the case from her desk and then began to lean out of screen to open a nearby dresser, "just give me second here."

"What's she doing?" asked Tucker as he made his way over to Danny and Ember.

"Uh yeah Sam," commented Danny as one of his eyebrows rose up a bit, "you asked me to tell you what happened today and now it looks like your running away from home."

"You're close Danny, but I'm just packing some things." replied Sam as she stuffed more miscellaneous items into the carrying case.

Ember, Tucker, and Danny all looked at each other for a second, then back at the computer screen where Danny obviously asked, "For where exactly?"

"Where else," said Sam as she turned her interest back to the screen, "Amity Park."

"What?" said Danny in a rather surprised tone of voice.

"Yeah won't it be great?" added Sam who was already starting to daydream a bit.

"I'm confused." said Tucker.

"Here, here." also commented Ember.

"I'm with Ember and Tucker here Sam," answered Danny as he slightly scratched his chin, "your kind of talking in riddles."

Sam frowned as she then sat back down at desk and then stated, "Listen Danny, I've been trying to hide from my mom and dad so they can't dress me like a Barbie doll and my boyfriend is still off with his grandparents. In short, I'm really finding it in my best interest to return back to Amity Park at least for a couple of days."

"Much clearer now." replied Tucker.

"And besides, it be fun to catch up more and check out this Kitty stalker thing going on now." said Sam with a smirk.

"Hilarious," added Danny, "when can we expect to see you?"

"Soon," said Sam as some clicking noises started to off through Danny's speakers, "booking the flight right now."

"And your parents are going to just let you go to Amity Park to meet Danny with no questions asked?" obviously commented Tucker.

"Well there's always the alternative." said Sam as she pulled out a long rope from underneath her bed and began feeding it through the window.

"Sam, come on." said Danny as he started to cross his arms.

"Fine," replied Sam as she rolled her eyes and pulled the rope back into her room, "I'll see if I can work something out with my parents."

"Well catch you in a few days." smirked Danny as he gave Sam a small wave.

"See you Danny, Tucker………and Ember." answered Sam.

Ember just smiled and stuck her tongue out at Sam while Danny laughed for a moment and said, "Later Sam."

And with that the small window with Sam on it vanished as Danny logged himself off the net and turned off his computer.

"So what now?" asked Tucker.

"I can't really…" started Danny before he could hear Jazz yell out to him from downstairs.

"Hey Danny!" screamed Jazz from the bottom of the stairs, "You, Ember and Tucker have to check this out!"

Tucker and Ember then turned their heads to Danny who in return blankly shrugged and then headed his way towards the door. Reaching the bottom of the stairs with Tucker and Ember not too far behind, Danny then called out to his sister, "Jazz, where are you?"

"Over here Danny," said Jazz as she waved Danny over while grabbing the remote control from the kitchen counter, "I just caught some of this news report in the living room. I thought that it might be interesting for you to see."

"Jazz if this is another one of those reports about some smart kids getting into early university…" started Danny.

Jazz just chuckled a bit as replied to Danny, "Oh don't worry little brother, it's something a lot more fun."

"Errr….k." said Danny as he studied the look off Ember and Tucker and then directed his attention back to his older sister who was busying flipping through the channels.

"Now back to America's Next Top Model!"

"It is so great to meet you Cindy. For such a noble and sophisticated woman like yourself to be here, you have to be feeling very pleased to have come this far." -Interviewer

"I like potatoes!" -Cindy (changes channel)

"Sort this, deliver that, I'll make em all pay." (changes channel)

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! REMIX! It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time! REMIX!" (changes channel)

"Amazing Joe, this book contains more scientific achievements than has ever been known in the fields of mankind."

"(turns page) Hey look, theirs Waldo!" (changes channel)

"And remember kids, having phone sex doesn't actually mean having sex with your phone." (changes channel)

"Oh Martha, your lips are crisp, delicious bacon!" (changes channel)

Jazz paused for a few moments and added, "I'm really starting to get questionable about the channels that mom and dad keeping ordering." (continues changing channels)

"For further reports now, we head to Lance Thunder, our man on the scene, Lance?"

"From what local authorities can clarify, it seems that something other then just swimming and volleyball happened on the Amity Park's beach today. Earlier this morning, people reported of strange earthquakes and horrible screams heard in the sky that oddly enough occurred only on this sandy getaway."

"Uh-oh." said Danny.

"Also from what has yet to be confirmed, apparently ghosts were seen by a selected few, and one has been so generous as to provide us with a picture."

Ember moved towards Danny and both of the two lovers grasped each others hands tightly, waiting for the worst to come.

"Thank you sir (is handed a photo and turns it to TV camera). As you can see in this photograph taken by this local teenager (picture has the words, WEINER, written on it and an arrow pointing to the reporter), you can barely make out these unexplainable forces at work here. (pauses at the laughter of the camera guy and slowly looks at the picture) With...evidence…..like…………….oh it is ON punk! (raises fists up)"

Jazz turned off the TV set and turned to Danny and Ember and with a small grin on her face as she asked the two lovers, "You two wouldn't have had anything to do with the events at beach today now did you?"

"No," said Danny in an odd tone as he began to shake his head, "no irregular ghost activity at all today."

There was of course a few moments of awkward silence that went through the room until Ember had to of course add, "They had it coming, there I said it."

"Ember!" said Danny.

"Ha!" said Jazz as then crossed her arms and formed an even greater grin, "I knew I was right!

A small sigh left Danny's mouth as he then shrugged his shoulder, lowered his head and answered, "Why couldn't we have just gone to park or something."

Tucker's reply to Danny was a simple laugh which then followed with a small wave goodbye, "Well I think I'll be heading out Danny."

"How come?" asked Danny as he began to straighten his posture.

"You want Valerie back up and running hunting for ghosts again?" answered Tucker as leaned his head towards Danny.

Danny lowered his finger and continued, "Good point."

"Just make sure you keep an eye on her this time," added Ember, "we don't want today events to start repeating themselves am I right Tucker?" (left hand begins to glow with purple ectoplasmic energy)

"Of course not," nervously replied Tucker as he grabbed the game cartridge from his PDA and tossed it into the air, "it never crossed my mind! Yes…I will see you guys again when Sam gets back, later!"

As Tucker darted towards the exit, Danny turned his head over to Ember and said, "I tend not to like that extra motivation you sometimes provide to people."

"You know you do." said Ember as she moved in and gave Danny a soft kiss on the cheek.

"So!" interrupted Jazz as she clasped her hand together, "what did we do for fun today?"

**Later in Danny's Room,**

As Danny let himself collapse onto the smooth bed, Ember sat herself at the opposite end staying very quiet until Danny asked, "Something up Ember?"

"I dunno," said Ember as she let out a deep breath and leaned her guitar against one of the nearby bedposts, "I guess I'm still feeling a little bit worried about everything that happened today. You know, the events with Kitty and then you dealing with Valerie afterwards, it's been kind of bugging me all day."

Danny pulled himself up and began moving his way over to Ember and replied, "I know it's hard to try and forget stuff like that. I can probably vouch for having to deal with situations like that for more than a number of occasions."

"But Danny I can't help but feel responsible for…." paused Ember as Danny placed his hand over her mouth to end her worries.

"Please Ember," replied Danny with a warmhearted smile, "don't ever think you're to blame for all of this. To tell you truth, you're the reason that's kept me going this far for so long. For everything that has come our way Ember, as long as I always have you by my side, I don't think I'll ever need to worry again."

But before Danny could continue, his words were halted by Ember as her head hung itself low and a few tears trickled down her face and onto her lap.

"Oh no," panicked Danny as he tried to make up for his unexpected error, "I'm sorry Ember, I didn't mean..."

Ember immediately embraced Danny with a powerful hug and as the tears continued to run down her face she then lips locked onto Danny's and closed her eyes. To some people a specific kiss like this would only seem to last them a few seconds, but for Danny and Ember, this moment between them seemed to last forever.

A few minutes passed by as both lovers slowly pulled away from each other with a bight shade of red blush on both their faces and a blue ponytail already starting to die itself down.

Ember placed her hand on Danny's cheek and almost seemed to whisper, "Danny, I've never been happier than I can ever remember."

Danny ran his hand through Ember's warm blue glowing hair and answered in a soft tone, "You just took the words right of my mouth Ember. I don't ever want to be without you."

Ember sniffled a bit as she wiped her tears away with her arm and looked up at Danny again who then added, "So, anything else you got on your mind?"

"Yes," said Ember as she moved her head suspiciously closer to Danny, "how about some more making out?"

Another shade of blush made its way onto Danny's face as Ember began to close in on him, wrapping her arms around him once more.

As Ember's purple lips almost graced his, Danny's door immediately swung open as his dad emerged through and yelled, "Danny my boy, you've got to come and check out this new invention your mom and I just finished! It shoots things!"

Both of the two teens jumped from their place, Ember immediately bringing herself back to the end of the bed while Danny accidentally slipped on the covers and hit the floor.

"Dad!" yelled out Danny as quickly rose back up onto his feet.

"I know Danny, this thing is so cool isn't it?" continued Jack as he waved the weapon around in the sheer sense of awe.

Just then Danny's mom, Maddie poked her heard through the door. Ignoring the overjoyed husband and having set her sights on two nervous teens in the room she said, "Danny, what were you and Ember doing up here?"

"Mom, we were just talking." answered Danny as he tried to keep an honest face.

Maddie could only raise an eyebrow in silence before she tuned her head to her husband and asked, "Jack?"

"Oh yeah," replied the thrilled ghost hunter as he continued to toy with his new gadget, "…..sure………say I wonder if I can start testing this baby out on ghosts?"

Ember cowered a bit at Jack's quote and grabbed hold of the covers with both her hands as a familiar sense of fear took its place throughout her mind.

Danny quickly noted Ember's reaction, but of course not wanting to draw attention to someone being afraid of a weapon that's only dangerous to a ghost, Danny felt doubtful of what to do.

"Jack, do you have to play with that thing inside?" said Maddie.

"Yes." responded Jack in the most obvious thought of answers.

"Wait a minute, did you make sure to put on the safety first?" asked Maddie as she moved her way from the doorway and off into Danny's room.

"Of course honey," stated Jack as he stopped his mischievous study of the new invention, "nothing ever gets past Jack Fenton's eye!"

Just finishing his sentence a loud hum started up and with that a green burst of ectoplasmic energy flew out from the barrel of the weapon taking out a stereo and a stack of books that was hung on one of Danny's shelves.

Ember jumped back and fell behind Danny's bed as Jack studied the gun once more and said, "Ah, you have to click the safety switch to on if you want to put stuff in safety. Have to write that one down."

Jazz screeched through the hallway and slid down to the open door and yelled, "What just happened is dad trying to renovate the house again?"

Maddie grabbed the gun away from Jack and replied to Jazz, "No honey, your father just got a little excited with the new ghost hunting equipment and now owes Danny some new things for his room."

"Aww," whined Jack as his arms sank to the floor, "no fair. I never got a chance to fully test it out."

"Well if you want to have the same incident like the time with that anti-ghost nitroglycerine then you'll just have to pay for it." added Maddie as she placed one of her hands on her hips.

"Come on Maddie," pleaded Jack, "how was I supposed to know that you shouldn't place highly unstable chemicals on top of a washer and drier?"

Jazz crept her way over to Danny who was busy pulling Ember back up on the bed when he asked, "Jazz, when did mom and dad get home?"

"They were already home when you got here," replied Jazz as she tried to keep her voice low, "I completely forgot that they were working on ghost hunting junk downstairs and I never remembered to tell you. Sorry about that Danny."

"That's okay," whispered Danny as Ember and Jazz and himself had now formed into a small huddle, "just please be sure to remember it for the next time so Ember and I won't get busted."

"Yeah." added Ember.

"Okay, promise," replied Jazz with a light smile, "just be sure that you two don't go crazy on each other or nothing."

Danny and Ember both blushed as they looked at each other and Ember then replied with a grin, "Don't worry Jazz, I'll keep Danny her under control."

"Hey!" said Danny with another smirk.

"Ahem," announced Maddie as she instantly appeared behind Danny.

_Oh shoot_.

Ember, Danny and Jazz all froze up for a while until Ember waved nervously to Maddie and answered, "Hi Mrs. Fenton, what's up?"

"Hello Ember, how are you?" replied Maddie.

"Good," said Ember as got rose up from Danny's bed and took another look at the concerned mother.

Still feeling a bit awkward, Ember took a breath of air before asking Maddie, "Did I do something wrong Mrs. Fenton, you look sort of troubled or something."

"Heavens no Ember," immediately added Maddie as she made a small wave with her hand, "you haven't done anything wrong!"

"Oh," replied Ember as she scratched her chin with her finger, "and just so we're on the level Danny and I weren't doing anything serious, we were just.."

"Nonsense" added Maddie as she grabbed Ember by the shoulders and swerved her around over to Jazz, "I know how you and Danny are, and I'm sure it's just nothing."

Danny let out a quick sigh of relief while Jazz placed her hand over her mouth to hide her chuckling.

"Now Jazz," said Maddie as turned her attention to her daughter, "why don't you take Ember downstairs with you and find us all a good movie to watch."

"Uh okay mom, no problem." replied the slightly puzzled teen.

As Ember and Jazz left Danny's room and were making their way to the stairs, Maddie quickly slipper her way through the doorway again and said to the two, "We'll be down in a just a minute hon."

Now it was coming to the part of the conversation that Danny hadn't expected nor hoped for. His parents had in a way cornered him in his own room, and being unable to do anything else, Danny could only just sit at his bed and wait for the atomic bombshell to hit.

Instead though, his mom only turned her head to his dad, and after a slight nudge in the hip, Jack nodded his head and said, "I got ya Maddie!" with a thumbs up as Danny's mom sighed and left the room.

Just closing the door behind her as she left Danny's room, Danny could only raise an eyebrow at his dad as who was already starting to play around with his thumbs and he made his way over to his son's bed.

Of all the times Danny was put into a conversation with his parents it was always his mom that played the lead role as the punisher or enforcer, never once had his dad. So even though Danny was still nervous as to what his father would say to him, he was just as curious as to see how his old man would treat the situation.

"Listen dad…" started Danny before his dad quickly added in.

"Danny, your mom and I have been noticing that you've been spending a lot of time with your little friend Ember." said Jack as he put his hand one of the bedposts.

"Well sure dad," answered Danny, "is there something wrong with that?"

Jack laughed for a moment and continued, "No, no of course not Danny!"

_Phew._

"Then what is it?" said Danny with a tone of confusion in his voice.

"It's just that your mom and I were starting to worry if you two were doing anything more……physically." replied Jack as he made a gesture to two with his hands.

Danny blinked and then asked, "You mean like making out?"

"Well that too," said Jack with an odd tone to his voice, "but more along the lines……of togetherness…..like getting to each other more…….physically."

"Uh dad, we're not…" said Danny as rolled his eyes and smiled.

"It's perfectly natural for and a man to do that when they are in love with someone and stuff," interrupted Jack again as he went on, "but you have to remember not to…"

"Dad I don't think you're really listening to me." tried to add Danny, but it unfortunately created no effect to Jack.

While Danny's dad continued to trail off about the birds and the bees, Danny tried hard to keep his ears tuned out from what he already had reviewed in a family studies class until he heard his dad's comments reach, "Now, I got some magazines that I want to show you."

Danny's eyes immediately bugged out as he instantly replied to Jack, "No! No! No! Dad, you really don't need to!"

"There's nothing you need to worry about Danny its perfectly okay to be curious," answered Jack as hopped up from the bed and dashed towards Danny's door, "and you've got to check out this once chick, you'd swear that…"

**Meanwhile Elsewhere,**

A green blast of energy emerged in a dark room and with that Kitty appeared with her teeth grinding and her fist clenching yelling, "It's not fair!"

As she slammed her heel into the ground, generating a rather large tear on the floor, a mysterious figure approached her and asked, "I take it did not go well."

"No!" answered Kitty as she dried a few tears that were dripping from her eyes, "I wasn't able to break Ember's spell."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Ms. Kitty," replied the figure with a sense of sympathy in its voice, "you only did just make it through the ghost realm to the humans. That alone takes a lot of energy."

"But I should have still been able to do something!" commented Kitty with her arms out.

"Ms. Kitty, be reasonable. You must understand that a plan such as this takes time and perhaps more than only one effort, nothing that brute force will solve I might add." said the figure.

"I don't care," wept the saddened teen ghost, "I want Ember to stay away from my Danny! It's been nothing more than a sick joke for her, and she knew that it would hurt me like this!"

Kitty's knees sank down to the ground while she placed her hands over her face and with that she began to cry once more.

"There, there," said the figure as it delicately patted Kitty's back, "I know your trying hard to get Danny back. And it's only fair that you would want him back after Ms. McLain stole him away from you, but you must keep strong at least for Danny's sake."

"You're right, you're totally right," replied Kitty as she moved her hands away from her face and turned her head to the figure, "I have to keep strong if I ever hope to save Danny. (dries the least tear in her eye) I don't know how to ever repay you for helping me."

"Don't even start Ms. Kitty," pleaded the figure in a such a soft tone as it pulled her up from the floor, "there's nothing more than I enjoy than helping out others who come to face with problems such as love. It's so lucky that I was able to find you."

The figure formed a sinister grin that quickly disappeared when Kitty turned around and said, "I can't say thank you enough for all that you've done for me, but I still have one concern?"

The dark figure felt a sharp sting of fear running down its spine as it immediately froze in place at Kitty's unpredicted comment.

"When can I go after that thieving witch again?" asked Kitty as the dark form in front of her let out a hidden sigh of relief.

"Soon Ms Kitty! Very, very soon!" added the mysterious host in a rather joyous toned voice.

Kitty smiled as she began to crack her knuckles and replied, "Good to hear, so when can I get started?"

"Oh no, no, no, no Ms. Kitty!" answered the figure as it placed one of its hands on top her shoulder, "You need some rest before we can go any further!"

"Bu.." tried to state Kitty before the figure continued on.

"It would be horrible for you to not have enough energy when you go back to battle Ms. McLain again." adding the shady individual.

Kitty paused her actions for the moment and then bit her lip before she responded, "Well..."

The figure spun Kitty around and started walking her towards a large wooden door and said, "It's settled then! You will rest here for the night, and we shall begin plans for tomorrow when you wake up."

Shifting her head to the right shoulder she stated, "Tomorrow for sure."

"My yes of course," answered the shadowy body as it opened the door and moved Kitty to the other side of it, "you'll have Danny back in your arms in no time Ms. Kitty."

Kitty let out a deep sigh as her eyes began to sparkle and a tiny amount of blush appeared on her cheeks, "You….you really think so?"

"I know so Ms. Kitty. Now you go have yourself a good sleep and I will be sure to greet you in the morning." said the dark figure as it gave Kitty a warm, sympathetic smile to assure her.

Kitty's face lit up again with a beautiful smile as then spun herself around in circle and then went off into the dark to go find her room.

As the heavy door was closed shut behind Kitty, the mysterious body let out another sinister grin as it said to itself, "Oh you may get Danny back Ms. Kitty, but in the end I will be the one who gets what they want." (laughs)

**End Chapter 2**

**Author's Notes:** How do you think I did? Be sure to comment or note me for any mistakes and ideas you might have. Thank you a great deal for checking out my second chapter to Sway with Ease, hope you'll stop by for chapter 3!


End file.
